catsintheshadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
MythClan (rp)
This Clan is owned by EmmatheFoxwing. Who are we? Hello, and welcome to MythClan~ We live in small forests. We eat voles, rabbit, mice, shrew, and birds. Locations: Thunderpath: A strip of black land that monsters go over. River: A small river. Talltree: A tall tree where the leader makes announcements. Others we RP with *LeafClan Allegiances Leader: :Icestar- White she-cat with ice-blue eyes (up for adoption) Deputy: :Raincloud (Emma) Medicine Cat: :Sunsplash- A Tom with golden fur with lighter spots and green eyes (Moon) Warriors: :Tigerstripe- Dark ginger she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes. (Up for adoption) :Silverscale- A silver tom with darker dapples that make him look like he has scales. He has amber eyes. (Willow) :Lilacgaze, a small light brown tabby she-cat with a white muzzle and chest, along with purple eyes. She doesn't care about what other cats think, and if a cat gets injured, then she treats them like any other cat. (Jay) Apprentices: :Tigerpaw- Strong, light gray tom with darker gray flecks and a white tail-tip, and amber eyes (Up for adoption) :Splashpaw- -Light blue-gray tom with a white diamond-shape on his back and gold eyes.(up for adoption) Firepaw- A ginger tom with bright amber eyes. Cats out side the Clan Gathering Here is where you sign up for the gathering. Please request in the comments. Queens and kits cannot come. Leader:Icestar Deputy:Raincloud 1. Silverscale 2. 3. 4. 5. RPG Raincloud stretched and stood up, walking out of the warriors den and hopping up the Talltree. She bounded across the strong branches in the back of the tree until she saw the bramble den. She stepped in and prodded Icestar with a paw. "I need to talk with you." Raincloud mewed. Icestar stood up and wrapped her tail around her hind legs. "What is it, Raincloud?" the white she-cat asked. "That kittypet is crossing our borders and hunting again. We warned him already, but he won't listen. I think it's time for tooth and claw." the black-and-white she-cat mewed. Icestar nodded. "Take a warrior with you." the she-cat said, her blue eyes filled with anger. Raincloud nodded and ran off.--Raincloud-of-MythClan (The kittypet is up for grabs. Read allegiances for more details.) ---- Tigerstripe and Raincloud padded along the twoleg place together. "Icestar didn't want to come?" Tigerstripe asked. "She needed rest. She was up at last nights gathering, remember?" She answered. "Yeah" She replied. They stopped at the kittypet's twoleg nest. The kittypet was sitting on his twolegs fence, his long, light blue-gray fur flatted against his body by the wind. They stood there for a heartbeat, watching him. He finally looked over and saw them, his gold eyes filled with anger. "What do you want!" He growled. --Ivyclaw 20:34, May 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Raincloud's fur bristled as the kittypet hopped down and jumped at them. The young tom was strong, and just as the young she-cat threw him off, another kittypet appeared and started slashing at her weak point, the scar between her eyes. She tore at his legs, but he continued to attack. Raincloud noticed that he was trying to cut her throat open. He's certainly rough for a kittypet. she thought. She slashed aimlessly until she noticed she had a clawhold on the tendril around his neck. She pulled and clawed it until it snapped and the cats were pushed back. The gray tom looked up. "Thank you. We've been trying to get our collars off so we can escape for moons!" The blue-gray kittypet that had been attacking Tigerstripe stopped and walked over. "I'm Splash and this is is Tiger. We've always wanted to be wild. Can we stay with you?" the tom asked. "We'll see what Icestar says. Tigerstripe mewed. "If she says yes, you can join Myth Clan." The toms looked at each other and then back at the Clan cats. "Okay." Tiger said. *Later* I name you Splashpaw and Tigerpaw! Raincloud, I want you to teach Splashpaw. You are brave and loyal, and I know you will pass those qualities down to him. I will mentor Tigerpaw. This meeting is at an end. ---- "Splashpaw" Tigerpaw whispered. "Splashpaw come on, we're going to be late for patrol!" "I'm up" he grumbled and stood up. Tigerpaw ran out of the den. Splashpaw followed. Tigerpaw ran over to Icestar, who was eating and talking with Tigerstripe. ---- Icestar looked up at the two apprentices. "You two go out on patrol with Raincloud and I." Tigerstripe mewed without looking up. Raincloud bounded over and nodded. "Let's go, guys!" the she-cat mewed cheerfully.As they walked out of camp, a mouse scurried past them, quickly caught by Silverscale, who was leading a hunting patrol. "Hey, guys." the young cat mewed happily before grabbing the mouse and running off. The four cats set off again, and as they got close to the LeafClan border, Splashpaw nudged her. "I smell something." he mewed. Raincloud immediately tasted the air. Splashpaw knew the scents of the other Clans. Badger! She thought. "Splashpaw, back to camp. Get cats to come with you. There's a badger." she mewed. Splashpaw nodded and ran off. Tigerpaw looked at Raincloud and then gazed towards the trees. A large badger crashed out of the bushes and growled, slashing at the trio. Raincloud latched onto it's back, Tigerpaw attacked it's hind legs, and Tigerstripe bit it's foreleg. I reared up on it's hind legs, then launched forwards, tossing the three cats off. It ran towards Raincloud and brought down a large, strong paw on her muzzle. Pain seared through her, and everything went black. (Note- Raincloud is not dead.) -Raincloud-of-MythClan Silverscale was hunting. `*Willowflower*` ---- Raincloud blinked. "Where am I?" she thought to herself. The shadow of a cat loomed over her. "You're awake, thank goodness! The whole Clan thought you wouldn't make it!" it mewed, and Raincloud recognized the voice. It was Sunsplash. "Tigerpaw and Splashpaw were injured, but they've already woken up." the medicine cat continued. -Raincloud-of-MythClan Icestar padded into the Medicine Cats Den, happy to see Raincloud awake. "How are you feeling?" she asked Raincloud, her voice full of concern. ---- Raincloud nodded. "Just...dizzy." she mumbled laying down. -EmmatheFoxwing Lilacgaze came into the den limping. "Hello Icestar, Raincloud." She made a sort of gasp whenever her paw touched the ground. "Sunsplash, I think I sprained my paw!" She moaned. "I was out hunting, and i chased a rabbit, then I tripped over a stupid mouse hole." ---- Sunsplash looked at Lilacgaze's paw. "You sprained it all right." he mewed. As the medicine cat tended to Lilacagaze's paw, Raincloud stood and walked over to a puddle by the herbs. She gasped as she looked into the puddle. Her lower jaw was twisted almost upside-down and a few teeth were showing. "Great StarClan..." she mewed. - Emma ---- Lilacgaze looked over to Raincloud, sorrow in her gaze. "I'm sorry Raincloud." She whispered. "Nobody wanted to tell you." Then her gaze hardened and she teased, "but that doesn't mean that you don't get any special treatment!" ---- Raincloud smiled and used a forepaw to shove Lilacgaze over. "You know I don't believe in getting special treatment." she mewed. Lilacgaze stood up. Emma ---- "Yeah, I know." she said, flicking her tail. "I was messing with you." the she-cat snickered. ---- Raincloud rolled her eyes. "Funny." - Emma ---- Firepaw was a new apprentice.He padded out of camp. --Flamefur2778 19:25, July 21, 2012 (UTC)Flamefur Lilacgaze winced as Sunsplash tied some comfrey on her foot. "Not so hard!" She protested. Category:RP Clans